Tears in Heaven
by abcdefg
Summary: AU!yay! this darn thing is finally working after weeks:)pls r/r there is really a pathetic amount of pple reading this*sob sob*
1. Author's note

Hey you all! Sorry I didn't post anything for such a long time, but my computer went bonkers and I only had a little time each day to use my sisters laptop so that's why you see my reviews*lol*anyways this is AU cos' I pretty much decided that since I didn't noe so much bout' alias I'd just make do with what I know.so anyway I decided to make this a "songfic" its not exactly one, but all my titles will be the name of a song and I'll just type the lyrics in each time.Anyway the title of this fic is tears in heaven and I love that song( so I'll just put the lyrics in the prologue. hope you like it!  
  
^*jia*^ 


	2. prologue

Disclaimer: don't own anything not alias, not alias underground (you'll know why later), not tears in heaven.  
  
A/N Here it is! Enjoy! Oh yeah and reviews please thank you so so much!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Would you know my name if I saw you in Heaven?  
Would it be the same if I saw you in Heaven?  
I must be strong and carry on,  
'Cause I know I don't belong here in Heaven.  
  
Would you hold my hand if I saw you in Heaven?  
Would you help me stand if I saw you in Heaven?  
I'll find my way through night and day,  
'Cause I know I just can't stay here in Heaven.  
  
Time can bring you down; time can bend your knees.  
Time can break your heart, have you begging please, begging please.  
  
Beyond the door there's peace I'm sure,  
And I know there'll be no more tears in Heaven.  
  
Would you know my name if I saw you in Heaven?  
Would it be the same if I saw you in Heaven?  
I must be strong and carry on,  
'Cause I know I don't belong here in Heaven.  
'cause I know I don't belong, here in Heaven.  
  
- Tears in heaven(Eric Clapton)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sydney Bristow had her hands clasped in front of her on the SD-6 meeting table. She kept a sturdy gaze on the computer in front of her, alike the other occupants of the room, which consisted of Marshall, Dixon, Vaughn and Sloane. Currently, Sloane was filling them in on the next mission, which involved getting some documents from the Turkish embassy in LA, regarding a list of K-directorate members. Marshall stood up and began introducing his new gadget.  
  
"Hi everyone, how're you doin?" greeted Marshall smiling widely much as usual.  
  
"First of all, did anyone of you notice the new café downtown, its totally fab great music and real good food, super swank. It even has those.you know.lava lamps.with the little blobs floating up and down..you know. super swank. Anyway," Marshallcontinued after getting a glare from Sloane.  
  
"On with the subject, you see this here?" Marshall pulled out a cell phone " This looks like a normal phone that you would call your friends with right? Like, hello? Sam? Hey nice to hear from ya! How're you doin'.yeah.sure.I mean you know that kinda thing. But see, the magic lies here." Marshall removed the back cover of the phone,  
  
"This is a thin layer of membrane that would mould itself into whatever you scan it onto." He capped the lid back on.  
  
"So you just press this button here and scan the object, in this case, the ambassador's glass, and "TADA!" you'll have the fingerprint." Marshall sat down grinning. Sloane continued,  
  
"So you all know what to do?" three heads nodded in agreement. "All right then, we're done" Sydney stood up, "So, I'll see you here at 7 o'clock" Dixon and Vaughn nodded simultaneously. "Bye!"  
  
* * *  
  
Sydney opened the front door and walked into the house only to be face by Francie, Jack and Irina sitting at the dining room table. Sydney slapped a hand to her fore head. "Oh! I forgot you'll would be coming for dinner.oh no!" Sydney hugged all three of them  
  
"Oh god I'm so sorry, but I have a business trip and its totally unavoidable.oh gosh! I am so sorry." Jack and Irina exchanged glances.  
  
"syd!you should really quit the bank! you can't even have a proper dinner with your parents now without a trip!" yelled francie  
  
"I'm so sorry.but I really can't francie I've told you so many times.I'm so sorry sweetie but it's a really big case and I gotta get it done"  
  
"Oh syd."  
  
"Its all right really" intercepted Irina "you can go, we'll just have dinner with francie and catch up a little."  
  
"I'm so sorry mum" Sydney hugged her mother again.  
  
"I've really got to run, all the packing and stuff and I've got to leave real soon"Sydney smiled apologetically and walked into her room. How on earth had she forgotten about dinner with her parents? She was really getting to be such a forgetful person.Oh well! Nothing could be done anyway, she couldn't push off a mission.Imagine the look on Sloane's face for that one.Sydney hurriedly grabbed her bag and stuffed her dress and a pair of high heels in, along with her make-up bag and purse. Zipping up, she quickly freshened up and grabbed her car keys, leaving the room.  
  
"Bye Mum!Bye Dad! And Francie you too!" Sydney said kissing each of them on the cheek. "So sorry! Enjoy dinner with out me anyway!" Sydney smiled  
  
"bye!" " All right, I'll go get us some more wine" Francie got up and left for the kitchen.  
  
" Jack, We've got to tell her the truth!" Irina said as soon as Francie was out of earshot.  
  
"No, we can't lead her into such a life unwillingly"  
  
" You know just as well as I do that she would definitely follow the good in the truth"  
  
"Irina, we've discussed this before, I don't want her to lead that kind of life, it'll be far too hard on her and we would have destroyed her even more."  
  
"But Jack! I can't bear seeing her like that, I'm sure you do too, and I just can't see her work for that idiot any longer, thinking she works for the right side."  
  
"Irina.No."  
  
"But!"  
  
"At least give me some time to think about it ok?"  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
A/N Hey! Guess what I just realized? Michael Vartan could be my dad if he had a kid at 21*haha*that is so sad.since I have the biggest crush on him.but nvm.I still like him anyway.Oh yeah! Please please please review I'd appreciate it a lot.even if you're too lazy to review you could post a blank one, I just wanna know how many pple are reading thanks! 


	3. mission 1

Disclaimer: No! not mine!  
  
A/N Hello! I'm back after finding no song for this chapter ( but that's cos' this is an action chapter.so just imagine that there's that music playing in the background when they have action cuts in alias? *lol* Anyways.I'm aware that probably only leo's lil' sista is reading this, and I'd really like to thank you for being so nice, reviewing everything I've written so far.just to tell you I'm posting this for you( cos' I'm actually supposed to be in bed right now.got school tommorow.ok.I better cut the crap.so here it is and to whoever is reading(just in case) pls review!!I'd really appreciate it!!oh! btw means what is said is in Turkish.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Previously.  
  
" Jack, We've got to tell her the truth!" Irina said as soon as Francie was out of earshot.  
  
"No, we can't lead her into such a life unwillingly"  
  
" You know just as well as I do that she would definitely follow the good in the truth"  
  
"Irina, we've discussed this before, I don't want her to lead that kind of life, it'll be far too hard on her and we would have destroyed her even more."  
  
"But Jack! I can't bear seeing her like that, I'm sure you do too, and I just can't see her work for that idiot any longer, thinking she works for the right side."  
  
"Irina.No."  
  
"But!"  
  
"At least give me some time to think about it ok?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Mountaineer, do you copy?"  
  
"Copy, base ops."  
  
"Centurion, do you copy?"  
  
"Copy, base ops."  
  
"Alrighty then, have fun you two, I'll be here if you need me. Oh, by the way you look great syd."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Hey how bout me?"  
  
"awwww. Vaughn you look great too" replied Sydney  
  
"Dixon."Vaughn prompted  
  
"Oh man!"  
  
"Come on."  
  
"Oh all right you have real nice pants k? Good leather too. There you have it!"  
  
"Thanks man.really though. took you that long?"  
  
"Ok now all that's been taken care of" interrupted Sydney," let's go kick some ass. Vaughn I'll go get the prints, meet you down in five. Mountaineer going radio silent"  
  
Sydney tucked a strand of stray hair off her shoulders. She was dressed in a medium length red dress and silver high-heels, hardly spy kicking stuff, but she could pull it off anyway. She smiled at a passing guest and wandered around the table where the ambassador was standing surrounded by a mob of women and sipping his glass of champagne. After a few moments, Sydney was all ready to lure the ambassador away and get his glass when the bunch of women dragged him away towards the other side of the garden. She did a quick scan of the surrounding area for anybody guards or other suspicious characters and proceeded to walk casually to the table where the glass was sitting. She pulled out her 'cell phone' and fiddled with it, and then she shifted it to be slightly beside the glass and pressed the star key as Marshall had instructed her too. 'There all done' Quickly, she stuffed the phone in her bag and headed into the building and towards the stairs.  
  
* * *  
  
Vaughn walked calmly past the stairwell and took a sip of his champagne. 'What was taking Sydney so long?' Slowly he strolled to the corner where Sydney was most likely to enter from, immediately he was greeted with the figure of a blonde in a red dress.  
  
"Vaughn! God! You scared me. "  
  
"Hey! Hurry we're running behind schedule, and turn on your comm. link, its safer."  
  
"Alright" Sydney tapped her ear and was met with the sound of Dixon  
  
"Mountaineer, do you copy"  
  
"Yes yes base ops. I copy" Sydney and Vaughn walked down the stairway and were immediately greeted with two bodyguards.  
  
a guard spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry we don't understand what you're saying" replied Vaughn.  
  
The guard spoke again this time in heavily accented English "sorry thes rastrictad ahrea"  
  
"Pardon?" Sydney asked, Vaughn grabbed Sydney's arm "Its okay darling we'll just go somewhere else to look for the restrooms."  
  
In the comm. Link, Dixon began the countdown. "On 3.2.1.now!" Both Sydney and Vaughn swung around, attacking the two guards.  
  
"Thanks Dixon" Sydney whispered as she swung the unconscious guard to the ground.  
  
"Syd! The fingerprint!" prompted Vaughn anxiously. Sydney pulled out the 'cell phone', gently pulling the cover off and lifting the delicate piece of membrane, fixing it onto her finger and pressing it against the little box beside the door. The doors swung open to reveal a long hallway, a red carpet rolled out along it, and doors lining either side of the hallway. They rushed down the hallway, closing the doors behind them.  
  
"You do the left panel, I'll do the right." Vaughn instructed.  
  
After a few minutes of searching, Vaughn was at the last door on his panel. Time was running out fast and he had to hurry. He stuck a small screwdriver in the keyhole and fiddled with it, eventually sticking the second one in. He was through! Vaughn pressed the laser detector on his watch; the entire room flashed a mass of bright red lines. Funny this was the only room with lasers, this had to be it! He pressed the button again, this time holding it for a few seconds. Slowly, he crept under the first line, then the next, and the next, finally reaching the table, a white document was lying on it, a flurry of words typed on it. Hurriedly, Vaughn reached into his back pocket and searched for the small item. It wasn't there.  
  
"Syd" Vaughn called softly into his comm. link, immediately Sydney appeared at the door.  
  
"Careful there are lasers, don't come over, just slide a small magnet over." Sydney nodded and sent the magnet sliding towards Vaughn, narrowly missing a laser beam. Vaughn grabbed the magnet and swiped it across the bottom of the table, the magnet stuck to it instantaneously. 'Just as I thought'  
  
"Dixon is there any escape through here?"  
  
"Sorry centurion, none"  
  
"Alright Syd, prepare to run, we'll have to attack, ok.on 3.2.1."Vaughn grabbed the document off the table and ran towards Sydney, that was when he caught sight of the air vent, grabbing Sydney, he quickly stepped on a chair and flung himself into the little hole, with Sydney following close behind. Quickly they shut the air vent. Guards were filling into the room and talking in frantic Turkish. Silently, the two of them crept down the air vent. "Mountaineer, centurion do you copy?"  
  
"Yes where's the extraction point?" whispered Sydney  
  
"East of building side door on the garden" shouted Dixon  
  
"Centurion, you all right?"  
  
"Copy base ops. I'm fine" replied Vaughn  
  
"Syd, here there's a window at the side and we're already on east"  
  
"Ok" Sydney answered. Vaughn removed the cover and hopped down onto the toilet seat, Sydney followed yanking off her heels along the way. Simultaneously, they climbed through the small window at the side and ran towards the extraction point.  
  
"Base ops. Do you copy, we're reaching extraction point"  
  
"Copy that mountaineer." Together, they climbed over the metal gate and rushed towards the small black van parked outside. Both entering safely.  
  
"Oh god!" panted Sydney "I am going to kill whoever designs the wardrobes. I'll try making them wear tight dresses and high heels on a mission like that. ugh!" Both men burst out laughing at that, "I figured as much." commented Vaughn  
  
************************************************************************  
  
HeHe! Really hope you like it! Remember R/R I live on reviews!! 


	4. At the Beginning

Disclaimer: Not Mine!!

hello!sorry for the long period of time with no update, there is seriously something wrong with my pc, internet connection or something, couldn't upload my chapters for a period of time, then I completely couldn't access ffnet….ugh…nevermind, anyway hope you enjoy this.Frankly saying though, I took this song  cos' of the title*hee*couldn't find that many songs for this chapter, and it is the beginning….hehe…anyway happy readingJ

************************************************************
    
                                                          Verse1:
    
    We were strangers
    
    Starting out on a journey
    
    Never dreaming what we'd have to go through
    
    Now here we are
    
    And I'm suddenly standing
    
    At the beginning with you
    
    No one told me, that I was going to find you
    
    Unexpected, what you did to my heart
    
    When I lost hope
    
    You were there to remind me
    
    This is the start
    
    Chorus:
    
    And life is a road I wanna keep going
    
    Love is a river I want to keep flowing
    
    Life is road now and forever
    
    Wonderful journey
    
    I'll be there when the world stops turning
    
    I'll be there when the storm is through
    
    In the end I wanna be standing 
    
    At the beginning with you
    
    (verse1)
    
    (Chorus)
    
    Knew there was somebody somewhere
    
    Like me alone in the dark
    
    Now I know that my dream will live on
    
    I've been waiting so long
    
    Nothing's gonna tear us apart
    
    Life is a road and I wanna keep going
    
    Love is a river I want to keep going on
    
    Starting out on a journey
    
    Life is a road and I wanna keep going
    
    Love is a river I wan to keeping flowing
    
    In the end I wanna be standing the beginning I with you

************************************************************

"Cut him! Cut him! C'mon Danny you're not gonna let him win again are you?"

"ughhhh…the rear's swaying too much I keep hitting corners"

"I warned you not to take a rear wheel drive…just that you didn't listen."

The s2000 crossed the finishing line causing the music on the play station to start up again. 

"I win…again" Vaughn laughed loudly while his two friends sulked.

"Why do you always win anyway? Do you take racing lessons in secret or something?" Weiss questioned.

"Ah… give it up Eric he's just better" Danny sighed and took a swig from his beer. They were at Vaughn's house enjoying a guy's night out. The place was littered with beer cans and empty pizza boxes causing Vaughn to groan

"You all had better help clean this out before you go man I am not doing this alone."

"Right guess its time to go anyway" Danny stood up and switched off the play station then started clearing up with the help of Vaughn and a Weiss that was looking horribly tortured.

" Hey mike, where's Sarah?" Weiss asked while piling the pizza boxes

"Oh! She's out with her friends should be home quite soo…"just then the doorbell rang.

"She must have forgotten her keys…ugh I'll go get it" Vaughn dumped the beer cans he was holding in to the bin and headed towards the door.

"God! What happened? It's alright, You can let go, I'll carry her." Vaughn put an arm around Sarah's waist and slung her legs over his other arm.

"Wow! She's drunk alright." Eric held Sarah's bedroom door open and Vaughn whizzed past him, and gently put Sarah down on her bed. Then he pulled off her boots and her coat, gently freeing her hair from the French braid that it was in. He put his palm on her forehead then seeing everything was alright he pulled the covers of the blanket over her. All this was quite a feat considering she was muttering a load of nonsense and calling out for alcohol all the while. Then suddenly she lurched over the bed and threw up just as Vaughn pulled the pail that Weiss had brought in, right beneath her.

"Whew! That was close" Weiss laughed while Vaughn pulled out a piece of tissue from the tissue box and swiped it across Sarah's mouth

"Ugh…nasty" Vaughn complained and threw the tissue into the pail.When had she learnt how to drink anyway.

"C'mon man, we gotta go thank the girl who sent Sarah home. She'll be alright on her own, seems to have settled anyway." Weiss said, grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the room.

Outside, Danny and the girl seemed to be chatting comfortably at the kitchen table. Weiss and Vaughn joined them.

" Thanks for sending Sarah home, you could have called or something you know." Vaughn said to the girl.

"Nah…it was okay I had a car and I didn't drink much besides I wasn't even sure who was at her house…you're Sarah's brother right?"

"Yeah…thanks anyway, oh by the way what's your name?"

"Angela, Angela Davis…uh I better go, its getting late" Angela stood up and grabbed her purse.

"we'd better go too" Danny said "you need us to help clean up, mike?"

"its alright I can handle it" Vaughn walked to the front door " alright see you guys and Angela thanks for sending Sarah home again"

"You're welcome" Angela smiled. "My car's out that way, where's yours?"

"Oh! I'm getting a lift from Danny's the car's out back"

"Guess we're going separate ways"

"See you then, bye!"

*************************************************************

Angela got into her car and pulled out her cell phone then dialed a number.

"Every thing's fine I got it done, the feed should come on in about another 3 minutes. Call me if there's a glitch"

*************************************************************

The man in this picture is known as Sark.. At the present moment, nobody is sure of what his first name is, in fact nobody even knows if Sark is his real name. We have run countless background checks but to no avail.But this is not important, the important thing is that he has what we need and that is this." The picture on the computers changed to one of a man in a business suit.A close-up of what he had in his hand appeared.

" I know its quite blur, but that is what we need and that is all the clues we have to what it looks like." Arivin Sloane turned and looked back at the group gathered at the meeting table.

"Michael, Sydney the two of you will get into this building" the picture on the screen changed again to show an office building. " As two business partners showing giving an advertisement proposal. You will be led to room 47 but I need you to get to the elevator on the east wing and go to the b5 floor.Marshall."

"ok, hi good morning…he…how is everyone today…fine I hope…your last mission was great…really great…and the way you two kicked butt…" Sloane cleared his throat.

" um… ok… now to get to the b5, you need an access card, but we don't have one…eh!…but fret not!we have this!" marshall flashed a silver card

" This little buddy should be your new best friend, cos' it can crack any code and gain you access to every card machine…hehe…anyway the two of you'll use this." Marshall cleared his throat nervously and sat down.

"alright," Slaone continued " This object that you will be getting xan melt anything and break down anything…except gold, that is why you will look for a gold capsule. This was made by Sark and his accomplices and it will be heavily guarded because of its functions. So, you will be traveling to Italy in two hours time, good luck you all."

" so, I'll see you all in two hours" Dixon said, looking at Vaughn and Sydney. Vaughn nodded.

" see you syd"

"Vaughn!um… I need to talk to you."

"yeah, what?"

" um…" Sydney waited for Sloane, Dixon and marshall to leave. " it's about Danny." Vaughn raised an eyebrow.

"He's starting to get suspicious, cos' we're both leaving town at the same time, and…and he thinks we're having some kind of affair or something, I know its really ridiculous, but do you think we should tell him?" Sydney looked up at Vaughn, his forehead had broken into creases.

"Syd, we can't, it would put him in terrible danger and if we told him he might start acting weird around us, which would cause others to get suspicious, and…it'll be a whole chain reaction."

"but if this goes on, he won't be able to trust any of us anymore, and I don't want that to happen."They were silent for a moment no knowing what to say.

" Syd, if this is so important, we could ask Sloane to not let us work together." Vaughn suggested quietly.Sydney looked up, almost horrified.

" But we work well together, and I know that there were many things that we couldn't have gotten if it wasn't for teamwork."

" I can't think of any other way out." Sydney looked down at her feet.

" you don't you try reminding him that we work together in the same bank, and we're partners, so we have to go off together very often…"

" Vaughn I tried, he doesn't believe we have to go off so often together" Vaughn frowned and looked down at his watch.

" god syd! Its been an hour, we better get going, we'll talk about this later ok?" Vaughn forced a smile, " don't worry bout it, we'll think of something"

*************************************************************

 omg!! They're stopping alias for 3 weeks!!ahhhhhhhh!ughhhh…3 weeks1 how am I supposed to live??ugh and it starts on the same week where I have my piano examL so great! I can't even watch it*huff huff* alright, anyway next chapter coming soon, I have to type it out hehe J and I gotta go round reviewing since I din get the chance cos of what ever was wrong with my com…sighz…hope its ok now…


	5. mission2

Hey hey!see? I'm so nice, its only been a day and I've got this typed out already…*lol*anyway, I dunno what I wanna do after this chap, I have lotsa ideas, but I'm not really sure when to add them all in, but this is the start anyways….hope you like this chapJ

**********************************************************************************************************

"Mountaineer, do you copy?"  
  
"Copy, base ops."  
  
"Centurion, do you copy?"  
  
"Copy, base ops."

" great! Then get a move on you two."

Sydney adjusted the glasses on her face and held her bag tighter, squaring her shoulders, she began to walk towards the huge building in front of her, with Vaughn at her side. Sydney was wearing a black suit, with a cream coloured silk blouse, while Vaughn sported his usual black suit, with a white dress shirt and a silver tie.They walked into the building and approached the front desk.

*****hi, we're here for the meeting regarding the advertisement under Mr. Claude Lange**.*** Vaughn spoke in a brisk business-like tone, faking the Italian accent perfectly.

*****This way please**,*** the receptionist smiled brightly  and replied swiftly in Italian, grabbing a set of keys from the table and leading them to the elevator. There was a set of buttons on the lift from 1 to 35, the receptionist pressed 6 and the elevator took off. It reached the floor almost instantaneously and they stepped out the receptionist walked down the corridor and stopped in front of a room with " meeting room 47" on it. She unlocked the door and motioned for them to sit down. 

*Mr. Lange will be with you soon, if you need anything, just press operator in the phone and we will get to you. * She smiled widely again and left the room.

Sydney walked to  the door and held it open, peering down the corridor." Ok, its clear, lets go."

Sydney and Vaughn both walked out and following the instructions chanted into their ears, they got to the correct lift. Sydney pressed the down button  and waited for the lift. The lift door opened, and the two walked in." alright, you have 30 seconds starting now, be quick" Sydney slipped the card in the hidden slot and immediately a small square opening appeared along with a button blinking b5.Sydney pressed the button and the lift began a quick descent.

" Mountaineer going radio silent"

" Centurion going radio silent"

" copy "

The lift door opened to a huge area, which looked strangely like the warehouse.The area was enclosed by wired fences, and boxes and crates laid strewn across the floor, In the middle of the room, There was a plastic box of gold capsules sitting on the table, Sydney started towards it.

"Syd wait! This is too easy" Vaughn lifted his hand and pressed a button on his watch, a mass of red flashed and disappeared.

"lasers.ugh…"

Vaughn pressed the button again, this time longer and the mass of red reappeared, staying there. The two agents made it across safely and stared and the box full of identical gold capsules. Sydney picked one up," This isn't gold, its nickel." Vaughn went to the tap and filled a glass with water, then poured the glass of water into the box. 3 capsules were left sunken at the bottom, Sydney reached in and fished them out.

" great! we're done, c'mon let's…. " Sydney stopped in mid-sentence as she felt to cold metal against the side of her head.Immediately, she heard Vaughn pull out his gun. 

" Not so fast Agent Vaughn, I'm sure you wouldn't like to see your partner lying dead would you?" Vaughn held the gun firmly, pointing at the man in front of him.

"awwww, c'mon, put it down Agent Vaughn, surely you don't want to kill somebody?" The man walked to the front of Sydney, allowing her a clear view of him.

"sark" Sydney breathed.

"yes, yes, very bright aren't you Agent Bristow? you look just like your mother"

"How the hell do you know my mother?"sark laughed loudly

" of course I know your mother, the great Irina derevko, how could I not" sark turned serious again " Now, agent Vaughn I want you to put the gun down, and Sydney here can put back all those capsules you took. You hadn't expected it to be this easy had you?" Sark pushed the gun harder against Sydney's head, " I'm not that stupid" Now, I want the two of you to sit on the floor, Sydney and Vaughn headed to wards the floor and sat down.She blinked furiously, trying to convey the message over to Vaughn.

"Sydney, Sydney, you can stop that right now, its not gonna work, and today I get the pleasure of killing Michael Vaughn and Sydney Bristow. Why? Didn't you always want to know how your father died Agent Vaughn? you'll get the taste of that today, this is just the day I've been waiting for, I'm ridding off the two of the best agents the world has ever seen. Say your prayers" 

sark grinned evilly and pointed the gun at Vaughn. The gunshot rang out loud, and Vaughn winced, but the immense feeling of pain he had expected never came, instead he heard a loud thud and sark fell to the floor, Vaughn swung around, shocked at what had just happened, the woman standing there holding a gun in here hands looked vaguely familiar, but he wasn't too sure until he heard the stunned whisper of his partner.

"Mom?"

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************

I know this is short, but I thought this would be an appropriate ending. I don't seem to be describing enough eh?somehow, I just can't get it out of me…anyways, please review, and hopefully I'll see more people reading this*heehee*I'm kinda stuck at what the next chapter should have though…probably a lot of explaining, but then I still have other stuff *grins evilly*Anyways, hope you had fun reading…oh! No song again cos' it's a mission.      


End file.
